That's Why I Love U
by 00Savannah00Sierra00
Summary: During Andres Horrible Girl, Cat steps outside leaving Beck and Jade alone. But will one freak accident show them how much they mean to each other, or will it tear them apart? RATED M , 4 A REASON!


Author Note: There isn't a lot of emotion in the story so you have to imagine that!

Andres Horrible Girlfriend

Becks POV I walk in behind smelt like cherries. I feel a sense of regret coming. It was Cats moms bosses house.  
When Jade and I were together, we came over with her once. Jade would sit on my lap while fidling the skull in her hands. She would then turn around and kiss me on the lips. The cherry scent brings me back to that day.  
She was wearing a black short dress with my dark green jacket. When we broke up, she refused to return it.  
Though toward the end of our relationship was full of pain, doesn't mean I don't miss her. It's normal to miss an ex. But I felt guilty. Maybe I am missing her to much? "What are you doing here?" I look up. I suddenly feel cold inside. Jade is staring me down. I fumble through my brain for a suitable answer. I start to feel my legs tremble. "I thought you had a date?"

The whole night continued with hate. She would look over and glare at me. I would fake a glare too, but really wanted to cry. She has some power over me.

Jades POV It's 200 am.  
Robbies walking to the bus stop. Cats youning. I'm ready to go into Cats bed and fall asleep..but Becks still here.  
I avoid looking at him. I don't won't him to know i'm weak. When I do, I glare. We are all sitting on the chairs and couches. Suddenly Cat gets up and walks out the door. I race after her and grab her arm. What does she think shes doing!she knows I can't be around Beck.  
"Where are you going?" I yell. "Robbie forgot his bag," Cat replied. I felt alone as I let go of her arm. I had no way to hide from him.  
Just two exes sitting alone in a room. I sit down on the window sill. I hope we doesn't want to talk. And of course he does. "Can you open the window?" he asks.  
"Whatever," I reply with no thought. I look over at the skull as I lift up the screen.. I then swing my legs out the window.  
I reached for the skull, but leaned forwards to much.  
"AHHH!," I scream. My hips slipped off the window sill. I'm barely hanging. My hands are clawing at the window as my feet swing around to find a brick to latch on too. I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I then feel a grip at my hands. I am pulled up and out. I fall through the window and then land on Beck. I feel amazing.  
This is the way it was suppost to be. Us together. I look deep into his eyes, then realize his hands on my waist. I get off him and run off to the bathroom and shut the door fast behind me. I'm bleeding from scrapping on the bricks and cut from the window. I then sit in the bathtub and start running the water. I start to strip off my clothes. After about 20 minutes I stop bleeding and get out. I grab Cats light pink robe and throw it over me. I hear a knock on the door.  
"Jade?Are you alright?" Beck calls out. I don't answer. He then walks in. We then share a look. A look like a conversion.  
I'm saying, why didn't you open the door when I got to ten?  
He's saying, I don't know, I'm sorry. Then I get angry. Really angry. I grab him from the shirt collar and pull him in. Arressively, I push him up against the bathtub wall, then slide him into the water fulled is struggling to get up. I sit on him, as I push his head into the water. His hands then come up to my face and stroke the sides. I am confused. He suddenly breaks through of my grip and kisses me. It's the best kiss we have ever had. Hard and passionate. I lay on top of him as he starts to kiss my neck gently. He rubs my calfs up to my thighs. He then pulls his arms between my legs and hoasts me up to him. I then sitting on his chest. He pulls my robe off. I'm bare. He pulls my legs up higher to his face. He then spreads my legs out. I suddenly start to feel a sensation as his mouth reaches my clit. His tongue is in me, going back and forth. My head falls back in extreme pleasure. I start to hear my mouth open with an aggresive moan.  
"OHHHHHH...YYEESSSS BECK! AHHHHHHH!". His mouth circles around again and again. Then pushing and some how pulling. "Oh..Oh..Oh..OH..OH!" I shriek like a helpless puppy. He then exited me. He looked fierce. I then ripped off his shirt and he undid all his other clothes. We were heavily soaked. In the foggy water, he pushed his penis inside me. He groaned. I held him so close our chests were touching. He did all you work: rocked and moved us back and forth. My head soon dropped on his chest. We were going so fast. He then stuck his tongue in the inside of my mouth. I nipped it, adding a little pain to his screams. Then I lost control.  
"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER! YES!  
YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" I screamed. "JADE! JADE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE LOVED YOU!" Beck choked, the water sloshing.  
I then gave him a very light and soft but long kiss while I licked his lips gently. We soon slowed down to no moving but our heavy chests. He pulls himself out from me. I moan. He gets out of the full tub and I follow. We are on the bathroom floor. It's soaked.  
"We must have rocked to much," Beck says smiling. I smile back. I move my fingers through his wet hair. "Oh No!" I yell. I can't believe I didn't notice! Beck looks concerned.  
"What happens when Cat gets back?" I say frantically. I get up and throw the robe on. I hand him his soaking clothing. "Want to go to my place?" Beck ofers.  
I nod and we race out of the house with our stuff.

Beck POV

Jade and I are back together. It is 800am in the morning. Shes not up yet. We are in my bed. She is curled up and my arms are around her waist. We are both wearing big shirts of mine. I giggle as I push a piece of her hair out of my face. She then wakes up to face me.  
"I will never leave you again," I say to her.  
"And thats why I love you," she sings.  
We then both giggle. 


End file.
